scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rune
'Ello! I'm Rune, also known as Swampy! I joined both the SAMB and the WOFMB on the same day: 25 February 2018. I've leaned a lot more that I thought I ever could just from being on the forums. ... Well that sounded cheesey. Anyway! Moving on. I've been known mostly for my {FW}RPs such as Color Coding and two forumfics by the names of Riddle Room and School for the Cursed. This page is probably forever a WiP and filled with an endless amount of typos. ~SAMB/WOFMB Persona Appearance~ Rune's got strawberry blond hair that falls to below her shoulders. Her bangs are almost always swept to the right. Rune likes to wear her hair in a ponytail, down with a black headband, or in a braided bun. She's got heterocromic eyes; the left a bright green with gold flecks, the right deep blue with some flecks of silver. She's got a hawk-like nose and a sharply defined jaw line, along with an oval, leaning on circular, shaped head. She has a tall and skinny build, her height around 5' 8". While although she's got rather pale skin, she's got a lot of freckles, most of which are on her arms. She gains these fairly easily, and there are thus many. Rune has a crooked tooth, located on the upper set of teeth and next to a canine, and it only intensifies her mischievous looks or smirks. Other than that one tooth, her teeth are pretty straight. Rune often wears black jeans pants, and flannel or a button up, forest green shirt with short sleeves. As for shoes, she's either wearing slightly heeled, knee-length brown boots, black combat boots, or forest green flats. She's a huge fan of trench coats, but she doesn't wear one often. When she does, it's a dark brown. She's not a huge fan of jewelry, but she does wear one black braided bracelet with a copper dragon on it {to represent of the WOFMB} and a white braided bracelet with a silver fox pendent {A fox being her spirit animal, to represent the SAMB.} Probably a WiP ~Persona Powers~ Rune has a small leather bag of eight wooden runes attached to her belt. There are two types of runes in the bag: elemental and powers. The five most difficult to use are the elemental, {water, air, earth, metal and fire} and of those, fire is the hardest to manipulate. The other three are for super-speed, healing, and invisibility. To activate a rune, Rune must select the rune she wishes to use, toss it in the air while saying the Latin word{s} for the power, and then catch it. {I.e., takes the water rune and tosses it in the air saying "aqua", and then catches it.} She must be touching the rune with her the entire time it's active, or else it will not work. Each rune stays active for a different about of time. The elemental runes have a shorter time of activity than the others. The longest a rune will stay active is up to an hour {the invisibility rune}, and the shortest a rune will stay active is 15-20 minutes {the fire rune}. The invisibility rune uses the least amount of energy, and the fire rune the most, as it also draws a bit of heat from Rune. To deactivate a rune, Rune must do the same process to activate the rune. The other way to deactivate it would be to pass out, or have the rune taken from her. Rune cannot use more than one rune at a time, and she cannot grant anyone else the powers her runes grant her. May need fixing ~RPs, FWRPs and Forumfics~ XDD I've joined way too many, so I'm going to go ahead and just list the ones that I either made or that I really enjoyed. * Awake/Wake Up {RP made by Tiger} * Riddle Room {Forumfic made by me} * Last Post Wins! {Ok, it wasn't a RP or anything but it loved those back when I first joined} * When the Stars Alined {Yes, I meant aligned, but I couldn't spell XD} {FWRP made by me} * Kingdom of the Sky, Kingdom of the Earth {Made by Rainbow, never started but I really liked the idea} * Rulers {Made by Aurelia, unfortunately never started} * War of the Five Kingdoms {Made by Cain and Achilles} * Timed out {Soulmate RP by Stargazer} * Radio for a Heart {Soulmate RP by Stargazer} * What Lies Beyond {Made by Ray} * Saving O'nomor {Made by me} * Opal Academy for Wolves {Made by LunaStar} * The Ninja Academy {Made by me} * Gods, Goddess and Dieties {GGaD} {Made by Bangel} * Bellman's High/Satigo's School for the Gifted/Diamond Bay {BH/SSG/DB} {Made by Riri} * Rhythm Access {RA} {Forumfic by Riri} * Hidden Feathers {HF} {Forumfic by Imagine}￼ * The Four Seasons Kingdoms {TFSK} {Made by Dellow} * Color Coding {CC} {Made by me} {There's a wiki if anyone's interested in joining} * School for the Cursed {Forumfic by me} I'm hoping on trying to make another RP to put on the wiki! Definitely feel free to put a post on my message wall if you'd like to plan one with me! ~Gang Members~ Both of their pages are very big work in progresses. I'n hoping to actually use them rather then just make pages XD <Brann> Brann was one of my first OCs and the first member of my gang. He was originally made for The Ninja Academy, which was also one of my first RPs. He is a fire manipulating ninja wizard from England. <Doryu> Doryu is a dragon-human hybrid who likes to cook and seek revenge. Another coming soon? ~Book Recommendations~ * Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling * The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien * Mistborn series by Brandon Sanderson * Legit any book by Brandon Mull, like Fablehaven and The Candy Shop War I'll probably end up adding more later. ~Stories~ * Riddle Room {An old forumfic} * School for the Cursed {Another forumfic} * Lost {A random story} * Watch out, Soulmate {Totally not a soulmate story I'm making based off a prompt} * Remember {Another random story} ~Trivia~ * I freaking love Peter Pan, especially from Once Upon a Time ** aLSO PETER PAN IS MINE BACK OFF ** I keep way to many gifs of him that my sister spams me * Grammar? It kills me * Most of my OCs tend to have similar personalities and it drives me insane sometimes =_= * I should probably try being more active here * Don't ever trust me with baking * I've been watching too many detective shows * Some shameless self advertising I've made a new RP called In the Land of Alvoida if anyone's interested in joining. Click here if you're wanting to join! The sign up is in Discussions. * I'm on Discord, so feel free to DM me I'd you ever want to talk! Category:WoFMBers Category:SAMBers Category:Writers/Authors Category:Artists